organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zolnerowich Bratva
The '''Zolnerowich Bratva '''is Russian Mafia based out of Volgograd. Rising to power in during the fall of the Soviet Union in the city of Vologograd, the gang was formed by former U.S.S.R soldier, Nikolai Zolnerowich grew to become the dominit criminal orginization in the city and surrounding area. After the Joint attack on the Kingdom of Angels, the bravta took all the Kingdoms Russian holdings as well as there possesion in Alaska, substantially increasing there holdings in Russia making the bravta one of the most powerful criminal organizations in Russia as well as all of Eastern Europe, but later decided to pull back to Volgograd. History The bratva got it's start after the Soviet Union feel in 1991, the eventual head of the bratva Nikolai Zolnerowich, a former solider in the Red Army set up a small time racketeering and protections operations in Volograd. The intail group of 12, while not big compared to the other gangs in the area qucikly distinguished itself from the others by extreme levels of violence. Anyone paying protection money to them was assured protection after one incident when a local shop owner had a dispute with a disgruntiled customer. Said customer was found in the street with his skull kicked in the next day. The Gang's number grew they began expanding there crime ring to include drug trade and started hijacking shipments from Volograd's industrial sectors which included both raw materails including steel, aluminium and oil to be sold to other countrys and other criminal orginizations. Around this time was also when the bratva opened various underground gambeling parlors, most of which involved rigged games only allowing enough of the patrons to win in order to keep busniess coming. Playing to there strengths in intimidation and brute force the bratva also made a succesful income through hired killings. The bratva also during this time started stock pilling Soviet era weapons and began selling to the militant groups and other criminal orginizations, these profits were put to use in buying more sophisticated weapons for the bratva. While the bratva orginal dealt in human trafficking, they switch operations to exotic animal trafficking do to high profit margins, relativly low risk and compartivly lenient penalties for getting caught. With profits from there less savory ventures the bratva started to start legitimate busniess in Vologograd's industrial sector, including the production of industrial machinery. By 2002 the Bratva had beomce the dominante criminal force in the city and surrounding area and started to make ventures into the U.S North East. The bratva however suffered series of set backs while trying to establish itself in the states, including a number of rival gangs and authority figures and couldn't properly establish itself until six years later. But with the help and consent of the Cobranie and Mannino Crime Families, the Bratva started increases it's presence in the States with there Animal Trafficking, and even manged to increase there gangs numbers with local Russians they encounted. In early 2011, with the consent of the Westmore Syndicate, the bratva started there Animal trafficking operations in England, for a cut of the profits accumilated from the area. On March 25/26th After failed attempts to convince the Kingdom of Angels to relinquish their overseas operations, a joint coalition believed that they had no choice but to attack and forcefully take their holdings. The bravta attack and successfully took the Kingdoms holdings in Yekaterinasburg, St. Petersburg, Alaska, Chukotka, Camchatka and Yakutja. In April the bravta signed a peace treaty ending hostilitys with The Kingdom of Angels. Despite it's rapid growth the bravta, after seeing what happened to the Kingdom of Angel, the bravta decided to pull back to Volgograd in Russia and limit it's over seas operations to strength it's holding in Russia. Ranks *Pakhan- Leader of a Russian crime family or gang. *Sovietnik- The advisor to the Pakhan. *Obshchak- The treasurer and chief bookmarker. *Brigadier- A leader of a group of lower ranking members of the family or gang. *Boyevik- A member of the family or gang who carrys out crimes and operates rackets. *Kryshas- An enforcer and debt collector. *Torpedo- A hitman for the family or gang. *Byki- A bodyguard for higher ranking members of the family or gang. *Shestyorka- An associate who does jobs for the family or gang but is not a full member. Leadership * Pakhan- Nikolai Zolnerowich * Sovietnik- Oleg Sokolov * Obshchak- Ivan Pajari * Brigadiers- Arman Orlov, Grisha Mikhilov, Yuri Bogomolov Weapons akm_gp25.jpg|AKM with GP-25 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher ak74m-fold.jpg|AK-74M with buttstock fold aks74u.jpg|AKS-74U short assault rifle ak101.jpg|Kalashnikov AK-101 assault rifle with 40mm GP-30 underbarrel grenade launcher 1324997169.jpg|Modified AK-107 assault rifle ak-9_1.jpg|Kalashnikov AK-9 1331744342.jpg|Strike One 1287755175.jpg|Yarygin PYa / MP-443 vepr12_1.jpg|Vepr 12 saiga_410s.jpg|Saiga.410 1327493402.jpg|Kalashnikov AK-12 1323112941.jpg|ASh-12.7 1311167736.jpg|AEK-999 kpv_01.jpg|Vladimirov KPV-14.5 heavy machinegun nsv_01.jpg|NSV-12,7 1287755392.jpg|MP-446 'Viking' pistol pp2000_01.jpg|PP2000 kiparis2.jpg|OTs-02 Kiparis 1288260571.jpg|Degtyarov PPD-34/38 submachine gun, top and PPD-40 submachine gun, bottom. dog-attack.jpg|Bravta attack dogs 2374160980099763970S600x600Q85.jpg|Nikolai's personal side arm, a 30 round revolver revolvers1.jpg|OTs-20 revolver.jpg|OTs-38 silent revolver 1287753806.jpg|U-94 "Udar" revolver 1287753538.jpg|MP-412 Rex revolver FyVMtP8A.jpg|Nikolai's personal switch blade, a gift from Silvio Cobranie. rpo-a_2.jpg|RPO-A r ocket-propelled flame-thrower balkan-3.jpg|"Balkan" automaticgrenade launcher rpg32-1.jpg|RPG-32 'Hashim' 300px-Galil (1).jpg|IMI Galil csstoreonline_2205_14822380.gif|The "Cudgel" csstoreonline_2205_9313372.gif|Russian Saber, one of Nikolai's favorite execution tools. machete.gif|Machete Operations The Zolnerowich bratva makes it's income through various illegal methods. Orginally it was protections and racketeering but soone it expanded into virtully every form criminal activity including drug running, hijacking, murder, mercenary work, and various other unsavory ventures with there biggest payday coming from animal trafficking. There specilty is enforcment, there brutaility makes them not only effective enforcers but allowed them mussel compotition out of there territorys. They favor less subtle methods, leaving brutal and bloody messes when they "take care of business", which helps to intimidate there enemies. Members Headline17745.jpg|Obshchak, Ivan Pajari Easternpromisespubh.jpg|Zolnerowich and his Sovietnik, Oleg Sokolov Easternpromisespubf.jpg|Pakhan, Nikolai Zolnerowich 600px-LOWAKMS-2.jpg|Brigadiers, Arman Orlov and Grisha Mikhilov imagesCAU1QKPC.jpg|Brigadier, Yuri Bogomolov Income Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Russian Gangs Category:Weapons Trafficking Category:Hijacking Category:Extortion Category:Murder Category:Laundering Category:Organization Category:Organized Crime Groups